Gossip Boy
"Gossip Boy" is the fifth episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 20, 2012. Synopsis Howard accidentally tells everyone on his sister Heidi's web show that he knows who the Ninja is and is captured by McFist, who demands the Ninja's identity. Plot Randy and Howard start talking about some disgusting things which Randy calls the Shnasty Zone, that Randy has seen while fighting Robo-Apes including Principal Slimovitz in training pants and wearing a cowboy hat, the Janitor eating gum with a silverfish inside, which he found under a desk, and the Cafeteria Lady putting a dead squirrel in the tacos they serve on Taco Tuesday. The robo-ape vomited after seeing the doings in process. Later, Howard goes into Heidi Weinerman's room where she is recording Gossip Report. He asks her for lunch money, but ends up criticizing all her gossip. She then asks him to come up with something better. He tells about what Randy told him. He becomes popular because of that and gets the slow clap. Everyone in the school knows his name and want more gossip, so under the pressure he says that he knows who the Ninja is and Randy spits all over Heidi's face, who ignored it. He then tells everyone to come back tomorrow to find out. After school, McFist imprisons Howard and tries to find out who the Ninja is using a mind reader. Randy sings the Whoopee World commercial song so that he won't think of anything else. Howard ends up singing the song while the webshow is airing. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Heidi Weinerman Secondary characters *Robo-Apes *Bucky Hensletter *Bash Johnson *Sundown *Principal Slimovitz *Cafeteria Lady Background characters *The Creep *Cass Simonson *Cynthia *Doug *Glenn *Ranginald Bagel *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Boy with Purple Hair *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress *Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress Trivia *Whoopee World is an obvious parody of the popular theme park Six Flags. *This episode's title is a reference to the show Gossip Girl. *This is the first episode in which the Robo-Apes appeared. *This is the first episode in which Randy is in the NinjaNomicon at in the beginning of the episode. *Howard learns a lesson in this episode and takes the blame for the situation for the first time — though still finding a way to throw some blame on Randy. *This episode was viewable on Disney XD's website right after the premiere of "Last Stall on the Left," making it the second episode available to view. *The Robo-Ape's remark, "It's oil o'clock somewhere," refers to the custom of not drinking alcoholic beverages until afternoon, which tipplers would circumvent by declaring, "It's twelve o'clock somewhere!" *When Randy strikes the Robo-Ape in the face with the coffee pot, a "Wilhelm scream" is heard. Goofs *Randy disappears when he and the Robo-Ape are peeking at Principal Slimovitz as a baby cowboy. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1